


Once In Every Few Lifetimes.

by Boopydoopy111



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Gentle femdom, Kissing, Sex, Smut, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopydoopy111/pseuds/Boopydoopy111
Summary: Raven was left more stoic than every after her failed marriage to Tai Yang who had taken her daughter. Now the business woman must find some new way to fill that void, and it appears in the most unlikely of people...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Raven Branwen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Once In Every Few Lifetimes.

request for: FormorrowSur (On reddit)

Title: Once In Every Few Lifetimes.

Pairing: Jaune Arc and Raven Branwen.

If someone were to describe Raven Branwen, the last word they would use would be simple. Other adjectives jumped to minds far quicker, such as; mysterious, bad influence, spiteful. Most of this noise originated when Raven’s neighbors had heard of her divorce with Tai Yang who was unanimously deemed the ‘Golden Boy’ by the whole neighbourhood. Sometimes these people were correct however, Raven did often leave for long stretches of time. Her work demanded it, the eldest Branwen child was more devoted to her job than a relationship. And it wasn’t as if Tai Yang cared, as soon as the divorce was settled he had jumped into bed with the Rose girl and taken Raven’s only child away from her.

So yes, there were some rumors about Raven Branwen. But she was never one to care, all a rumour was to Raven, were people hoping to get satisfaction in there meagrely boring lives. But as Raven lounged by her backyard pool one hot Afternoon, sounds of a large truck caught her attention. With an aggravated sigh she tipped up her glasses and was surprised to see a moving van outside her neighbour’s house. Now, normally Raven wasn’t one to physically and purposely impose herself in the lives of others. And she would have simply closed the shades back over her eyes if it were not for the blonde headed child that walked into her yard.

“Mamma?” he called out curiously, his voice held a small lisp that reminded Raven of her young daughter. “Mamma, where are you?” It was annoying that people couldn’t watch their children. Hoping to ignore him, Raven closed her eyes but she could still here his tiny footsteps approaching her. “H-hey lady.” He started and as Raven forced her eyes open she saw him standing at the edge of her pool chair, a dopey but somehow still rather adorable look on his face. Broad smiled and shining eyes he continued “Is my mama inside?” his little pudgy finger pointed at Raven’s house and in response she shook her head.  
“Look kid, your mum is over there.” She said pointing at the neighbouring house, well Raven didn’t actually know this but she had made an educated guess. Somehow the little boy did not seem to pick up on the older woman’s hostility.  
“Really? Thanks lady!” his smile grew impossibly wider and Raven cursed herself for showing a smile. “My name’s J-Jawn…” he looked confused at that “J-A-U-N-E… JaWune” it seemed that this toddler still had trouble pronouncing his name. Raven in a fit of weakness covered her mouth with her hand as she stifled a chuckle. Then a realisation struck her… when was the last time she laughed? Even just a small chuckle?  
“Well… Jaune…” Raven couldn’t believe she was about to do this. “How about I take you back to your mama before she gets too worried” 

It was a reoccurring event over the next few years. Sister after sister of Jaune left for college seemingly one every year and due to their work, the parents were never home a lot. She originally hadn’t known what had been the drive for her, but Raven had offered to baby sit for the next few years free of charge. And every time the little boy came over to her house, the usual empty feeling of gloom and darkness that usually enveloped the home like a fog would suddenly evaporate. It started out with Raven wanting to know what raising a kid feel like, as much as she wanted to not care about Yang her motherly nature always seemed to sprout whenever Jaune was around. They had just arrived back from getting ice creams from the local vendor and Jaune, happier than a smile, ran into the house eagerly to find the clothes he had brought over for the weekend while his parents were away. Raven smiled as she took another bite of the ice block in her hands. The little spurts of laughter that bubbled from the energetic boy were infectious as she too started redressing for the pool. Not wanting to start any bad blood with the neighbours even though they were away, Raven slipped into a full one-piece bathing suit with the sides cut out that exposed a fair amount of muscle tone.

As she finished dressing herself, Raven walked down her lavish home and reached into the hallway wardrobe where she kept spare sheets, towels and extra toiletries. For herself she absentminded choose a plain white, fluffy towel but for Jaune she pulled out a bright yellow towel embroidered with buzzing bees. She had just finished draping the towels over her arm and was about to take another bite of the frozen treat when a thud alerted her to something on the stairs. “Woah!” it was Jaune’s voice and Raven dashed over just in time to see him tumble down the stairs. Lashing out her arms Raven managed to scoop the child into her arms before he was able to seriously hurt himself.  
“Are you alright?” she asked worried he had bumped his body a little too hard. And her fears were realised when Jaune’s eyes welled with tears. He started bawling loudly, his tiny body making such a racket that Raven immediately regretted being his babysitter.  
That is, until she saw the issue. An ice-cream cone, of mint chocolate chip was splattered face down on Raven’s carpet. Instantly her shoulders sagged as relief flooded over her.  
“Hey silly boy, here.” She offered the crying toddler her own frozen goodie and Jaune looked at it, started wiping his eyes before taking the treat and testing it with his tongue. And Raven was thankful to learn that Jaune really liked plain vanilla if his bubbly laughter then was any indicator.

Years would pass and still Raven would care for the boy, the other people in the street were suspicious yet Raven was pleased to know that the Arc’s didn’t seem to know of these people or take notice of their hate filled words. Jaune was a teenager now just turned sixteen years old. And Raven felt surprised as pride washed over her when she watched Jaune help his parents around their house. Mowing the laws, even though the edges were awful. Cleaning the windows, often times at the wrong time so streaks dried onto the glass. Yet even with these faults, Raven was proud to see the baby she had babysit, put so much time and effort into, had grown into a nice young man with a decent if a bit slow head on his shoulders. “Good to see you, Miss B!” Jaune waved over the fence to a sunbathing Raven, she took her glasses off and smiled at the shirtless boy. Shaking her head at the pudgy stomach the Arc son had from eating all those sweets he loved so much.  
“That’s Lady Branwen to you.” She called over cause Jaune to laugh as he turned around, the sound of his lawn mower quietening as he shouted back to her.  
“Did you hear, Lady Branwen?” he used her name teasingly, “Dad’s taking me out for driving lessons this weekend.” Without a doubt Raven was sure anyone could hear the pride in his voice, or perhaps that was his ego… Okay maybe a little doubt. Raven returned her glasses to a comfortable position and laid back in her chair.  
“You won’t catch me dead in a car with you driving.” She called out bluntly “Knowing you, we’d crash in the driveway.” With the lawn mower blearing its ugly roar, Raven couldn’t hear what came out of Jaune’s mouth next. But a sideways glance revealed it was most likely nervous laughter followed by some excuse or several.

It was half an hour before the lawn mower finally ceased, and when she looked over, Raven expected Jaune to talk to her over the fence as they often did. Yet Jaune’s voice didn’t call out to her. Five minutes passed, then three more… Another ten… Suddenly Raven’s phone vibrated on the small table beside her chair. Answering the call without a second thought, Raven answered as if a work member was calling. “Hello, this is Raven Branwen.” What answered her was a worried Arc child.  
“Miss Branwen,” It was Jaune of that there was no doubt. But his voice wasn’t normal. It was rushed, shaky. As if he was on the verge of tears. “My dad, he was in an accident.” Immediately Raven sat up.  
“Is he okay? What’s wrong?” she asked and in response he breathed out loudly.  
“He’s fine. Just got into an accident at work. Um, I just wanted to let you know… because…” Raven was confused as to why he would want her to know but what she herself knew was that this boy needed some comfort.  
“Jaune everything will be fine, I’m coming over now.”

It was a long ride to the hospital yet, thanks to Bluetooth, Raven was able to continue her conversation with the stressed boy. Eventually however she managed to get to the Arc hospital room where she met Jaune sitting with his mother beside a man laying in a hospital bed. “Mister Arc, are you okay?” was the first thing she asked. In response the man laughed.  
“Alright? I’m fine, just stuck in this accursed bed for a few days.” Glad that the father of the boy Raven cared about was not in any life-threatening situations, Raven relaxed a fair bit. Taking a seat beside Jaune, she placed a comforting hand on his back for a second before tucking her hands in her lap and leaning back.  
“Glad to see the doctors didn’t remove your sense of humour” at that both Jaune and his father chuckled, one ending in a small cough.  
“Ya’re darn right they didn’t” the Arc father roared with a big smile which was reciprocated by his wife and son. As time went on, a conversation Raven was dreading came up.

“Doc says I’ll be in bed for a few weeks… they’re just tryin’ to steal more money… But can’t ignore the experts” the wife looked thankful at this assessment.  
“We can afford a few bills, we can’t afford an amputated father.” She scolded in response to his wife, Jaune’s father shrugged.  
“Ah well, looks like we’ll have to postpone our driving lessons my boy.” Like Raven anticipated, Jaune looked so downcast that yet she knew he was trying to keep himself together. A trait that Raven very much admired and respected.  
“It’s alright dad, car isn’t going anywhere.” He smiled softly. Raven, gritting her teeth inwardly growled at herself.  
“I could teach the twerp.” She offered and everyone in the room looked at her in surprise.  
“Really?” the wife asked curiously and Raven nodded.  
“Is that so strange?”  
“No it’s just that... well, you seem rather reclusive.” Raven raised a brow in question at the statement but said nothing.  
“Really? Is that okay dad?” Jaune questioned his father who looked at Raven curiously.  
“Well I trusted you with him when he was four, I can trust you with him now.” He nodded with a smile. “Just, Jaune. This time, no more running over rubbish bins.” Blinking, Raven looked astonished towards Jaune who sheepishly laughed.  
“Hey, they moved in front of me!” he tried to excuse himself but Raven was having none of it.  
“Well I assure you, using MY car. Jaune will not make a single mistake or his father will have someone with him in hospital at all times.” She warned the blond headed boy dangerously making his parents laugh.

It was a weird time when Jaune went to college. The street of the neighbourhood felt… alien in a sense. Like something should be happening… Anything. Raven would still lounge by her pool, but there was no excitement anymore. The only real people she talked to face to face were her gardener and Jaune’s mum. It was in these eerily quiet moments that Raven realised something. She was lonely. Often times Raven would find herself working well into night at her desk with her computer or talking with Mrs. Arc over a bottle of nice red wine just to fill the void.

Yet one day, while Raven was actually using her pool to swim a few laps so she could exercise a voice called out to her. “Yo, Yo. Miss B!” it shouted, Raven whipped her body around to see who had dared call her such an informal title. But what she saw made her smile return for the first time in a year. There, Jaune arc was standing with a university shirt that for some reason seemed really tight from what Raven could see. Slowly Raven swam to the edge of the pool and exited before walking over to the fence Jaune stood behind.  
“Watching a lady swim?” Raven tsked “Not very gentlemanly.” In return Jaune laughed genuinely and Raven could get a nice look at him. The shirt was tight, and for good reason. Jaune had been to the gym religiously it seemed. Muscles filled out under his shirt like grooves in the dirt, his biceps were now three times the size as they had been when he had left and even his legs looked much more powerful now. “But nice job on actually going to the gym for once, no longer the fat kid on the block.” In response Jaune seemed to have thought about his answer beforehand.  
“It was all those ice-creams you got me!” he countered to which Raven proved her superior wit with:  
“I didn’t hear you complaining.” It dumbfounded Jaune how quick Raven was with her comebacks.

Days passed rather eventfully after that. Jaune actually took Raven out to a lunch with his parents and his sister Saphron to a nice meal. He explained there that he had found a job at the gym near his hall of residence, that’s how he had gotten as streamlined as he was.  
“Well my dorm mate said that she was going for a few classes and knew someone there, so they hooked me up with a free class and I started working to pay off the rest.” He explained, undoubtedly the proudest was Jaune’s father who smiled approvingly at his son while Saphron ruffled her brother’s hair.  
“Aww my baby brother’s growing up so fast!” she cries mockingly. Raven for once in her life, couldn’t keep her eyes off the young adult at her side.  
“Yeah, a far cry from the pouty baby I used to baby sit” she mused much the embarrassment of Jaune and delight of the others.

One day however, one week roughly after Jaune had returned there was a knock-on Raven’s door. Putting down her reading glasses and closing her laptop, Raven stood from her desk and briskly made her way down her hall to answer the door. And when she stood there, Raven found she couldn’t move. Mixed feelings fluttering around her body as Jaune stood at her door holding a bouquet of red roses. “Raven, I… Look I know you probably don’t think of me this way,” he started confidently enough, scratching the back of his head “but I, now that I’m older I mean… Well I’ve fancied you for a while so I was wondering… Would you be my girlfriend?” Stunned and unsure Raven’s mind went blank. A handsome young boy, one that she had watched grow and mature, was here before her confessing his feelings toward her. Yet instead of being mature herself like she should have, Raven’s mind reverted back to its cheeky nature she had as a teenager.  
“I don’t know mister Arc; do you think you can keep up with me?” she questioned sultrily. Not catching onto Raven’s meaning, Jaune blinked one… twice before shrugging his shoulders.  
“I... Don’t know,” he admitted “But I’m willing to do whatever it takes.” The smirk that grew on Raven’s lips like moss, spread further. Taking Jaune’s wrist she sultrily led the man inside her home, closing the door behind them with her foot. 

Gingerly she took the flowers from Jaune and placed them gently into a vase on the kitchen counter. Like a succubus, Raven ghosted over to the blonde boy who eyed her every move nervously. Sweeping her fingers lightly over Jaune’s shoulders, down his chest as she moved behind him, and around his waist, Raven leaned into his back. “After so many years alone… I need someone I can teach to…” she paused, licking her lips in Jaune’s ear. “Ravage me…” At this Jaune tensed up under Raven’s scouting fingers.  
“Um” he hummed nervously, “what… what do you mean?” Jaune tried to turn his body to face Raven but she had moved, lounging on the sofa in her lounge area which was accessed by the kitchen. She dangled her legs up and bent one of her knees in a lewd manor one might see in a 1970’s movie. Slowly her hand travelled down her leg as her leg warmers were shed one by one. Dropping to the floor like a drunken snake. All this time, Jaune’s eyes were superglued to Raven’s movements as her seductive nature took a hold of Jaune’s innocent but hormonal mind. His mouth hung open like a trap door as Raven’s red lipstick curled into a smile once more as she flung her body back with a groan.

“It’s been so long!” she sighed, draping an arm over her forehead in exasperation, “What is a woman to do, when she needs a man.” Raven could clearly hear the gulp from Jaune as he stood as still as a statue behind the sofa, unsure of what to do. Sneakily Raven searched on the arm of the sofa and closed her hand over a remote that which the push of a button set her speakers alive. Soft jazz music played easily from Raven’s surround sound, setting the mood with some comfortable saxophone and piano music. “Jauney-boy” she cooed with eyes blazing with a fury of passion and lust. Jaune looked down into those lava red orbs and found a feeling in his gut explode as nerves shivered all up his body, the hairs on his arms standing on end.  
“B-but, I-I’m not…” he started to explain in incompetence when it came to sexual favours but Raven was ahead of him again.  
“My darling Jaune, just take off your clothes and come into my lap.” Although she said it sweetly, Jaune could tell there was no room for debate. This was a command and not a request.

And Jaune was more than willing to do as he was told. First his shirt came off, pulling the cloth over his head, Jaune revealed his toned body to Raven who looked at his muscles with a scrutinizing glance. “And the rest” Raven continues, toying with the buttons of her own shirt. Her red skirt billowing out under her. Jaune’s jeans were nervously pushed to the ground and after a few hesitant moments, so too did his underwear. Having already been married before, Raven could easily appreciate the length of Jaune’s tool. It wasn’t some pornstar’s foot long schlong that seemed impossible to stuff inside a woman, but it was more than enough to satisfy the woman who hadn’t had any action since her failed marriage. She opened her arms invitingly and Jaune for his part, slid into them and Raven could feel his tension leave his body. “Good boy,” she cooed sweetly, delicately wrapping her hand around her partner’s phallus, Raven pumped the organ up and down with one hand while cupping and massaging Jaune’s testicles with the other. “Do you like this?” she asked the blond-haired man in her lap. Jaune’s expression was one of complete unease. He looked scared and nervous at the same time, but as Raven’s hand pumped his slowly hardening member that expression changed into a look of pure relaxation.  
“Y-yes” he whimpered with a gasping breath as Raven sped her pumps up.

Raven’s lips ghosted across her lover’s neck, peppering dominant kisses over his skin as she pleasured him in her lap. Jaune’s gasps and grunt as his now mature penis was stimulated expertly orchestrated a symphony to Raven’s ears. “R-Raven” he groaned lowly, his shoulders tensing against Raven’s chest. “S-something’s happening.” It was adorable how innocently naïve the poor boy was. Feeling herself merciful, Raven allowed Jaune to explode in orgasm into her hand. Jets of warm sperm spurted across Raven’s hand, some landing on her skirt which she frowned down at. As Jaune’s breathing quickened, his chest rising and falling when his mind finally catches up with his body his eyes portray a feeling of happiness.  
“Now you’ve dirtied my skirt!” Raven tutted teasingly. Rolling Jaune onto the couch Raven stood in front of him, shaking her head. “Guess I’ll just have to get rid of it.” She speaks slowly. What Jaune was in for next was indeed a show few ever saw. Raven’s hips started swaying, those belly dancing lessons and yoga classes she had taken over the years paying off once again. Jaune couldn’t tear his eyes away from Raven’s midriff as her skirt was lifted up and over her head, revealing her lace red and black bra. Swinging her hips, a little more, Raven slowly turned showing her backside to Jaune and leans over, making her butt pop out a bit more smuttily. “You like what you see, honey?” she asks, unclasping her bra’s straps and dropping it to the floor along with her shirt. Shaking her hips side to side like a flowing wave, Raven slides her hands down her body, accenting her own curves and moaning ever so softly as she continued her dance. 

As her hands left her breasts, of which Jaune could only see the underside of, Raven’s thumbs found purchase in the hem of her skirt which was agonizingly slowly pulled down until it dropped to the floor. Stepping out of the circle of clothing at her feet, Raven twirled around and walked over to Jaune, standing tall in front of him. “Now be a good boy,” she started happily “And take these off with your teeth.” Gulping, but not one to disobey Raven ever, Jaune complied. Biting the elastic band of Raven’s underwear and dragging his partner’s panties to the ground where they met their identical cousins from the north. Patting his head, Raven smiles and takes Jaune’s hand and pulls him up off the couch only to push him over so his knees are on the cushions and his hands are on the headrest. “You may feel a slight, something, something” Raven whispered in Jaune’s ear. Pressing her body against his, feeling her breasts and erect nipples push against Jaune’s back Raven eagerly gripped the base of Jaune’s cock once more. As she strokes so painfully slow however, Jaune feels something dance over his bum.  
“Wha?- “ he didn’t get to finish as Raven almost crushed his dick in her hands.  
“Ah, ah, ah!” she tutted “do not speak unless told to.” Below Raven, Jaune, whimpered in response. 

Smirking at her control, Raven brought her free hand up as she lightly eased her hold of Jaune’s cock with the other. Seductively, Raven suckled on her index and middle fingers making sure Jaune could hear but know he couldn’t do anything. Taking them out with a loud ‘POP’ Raven slid them down Jaune’s bum and down his crack until Raven felt the familiar feeling of a man’s precious butthole. Jaune starts to whimper and shiver under the pressure as Raven gently wiggles her fingers against the rosebud of flesh. “It’ll be okay baby, you’ll feel great soon enough.” Raven reassured, finally getting her digits within the secure body. Seeing Jaune in this position made Raven wonder why this had happened. Sure, she had liked Jaune, maybe even admired him but this? When he had come over she had not imagined a proposal and perhaps it was the longing in her heart and body for something secure that had opened up her heart to the boy.

Jaune felt like screaming, as the invasion of his but continued with Raven wriggling her fingers inside his resisting butt. Her luckily clipped fingers rubbed against his halls but thankfully didn’t travel very far inside. “Do you like this feeling?” Jaune heard Raven question from behind him, his cock was still being stroked so the pleasure seemed to counteract the pain which was somehow slowly subsiding. “You learn how to please a man more than he knew possible when you’re my age” she purrs.  
“It… Feels different” Jaune bumbled almost buckling under their weight. Raven’s fingers stopped long enough for her to twist them around in a circle.  
“I know you can take it.” Raven encourages him, “You’re my big boy.” Her encouraging words do actually fill Jaune with a sense of accomplishment. He had succeeded where millions of people had failed. Not only having intercourse with a grown woman, but also his babysitter. Her fingers rubbed against the roof of his rectum, seemingly searching for something, and as they prodded and probed, Jaune’s long drawn out moans turned to huffs and puffs of short bursts of pleasure that would erupt with every small movement Raven made with her fingers. 

“Do you feel like cumming?” Raven whispered in Jaune’s ear while lightly nibbling the flesh. Jaune moaned as Raven prodded something that made Jaune feeling like bursting.  
“AH YES!” he yelled hurriedly and as Raven thrusted her hand out and spread her fingers inside him she uttered the single word.  
“Then cum” she ordered and on command another Jetstream of semen splooged from Jaune’s inexperienced dick. It splattered all over Raven’s cushions and even when it stopped shooting out it leaked out from the tip as the penis the cum came from started to return to flaccidity once again. “Ah, ah, ah!” Raven said, rubbing the tip and adding a third finger searching again for Jaune’s prostate. “There’s one last step, baby”

Jaune’s body gave out from under him and it was lucky that Raven knew this would happen as otherwise her hand would be trapped under Jaune as he fell onto his back. His chest rose and fell with his rapid breathing as his eyes trailed raven who padded over to the kitchen. “R-Raven…” he started  
“Lady Branwen!” she corrected from the kitchen as the sound of a tap turning on reached Jaune’s ears.  
“L-Lady Branwen… Are you sure we should be doing this?” he asks curiously.  
The water stopped flowing and Raven soon appeared back beside Jaune with a glass of water which she handed to him, the glass was quickly used as Jaune gulped down the water.  
“Honestly, I was shocked at first… Being sexy to handsome men is a defence system…” Raven watched Jaune look down cast at this, so she placed a reassuring hand on his knee. “And yet now, I really want to continue… because somehow, through your idiotic nature you seem to have charmed me, Jaune Arc.” Raven admitted, relaxing against the couch. “And now, I’d like to finish what we started.” She watched Jaune finish the glass of water and he looked much readier now. His dopey smile returned as well as his calm yet somehow nervous expression.  
“Then teach away, Lady Branwen.”

Raven smiled as she looked at Jaune. She started crawling over the couch, in one hand she deftly took his cock which was hardening again in her hand. “My goodness, someone surely is excited…” Jaune tried to lean forward for a kiss but Raven pushed him back down. She silently shook her head as she pressed the tip of his penis against her entrance, rubbing it over her lips once, twice, three times and a fourth and final time before Raven speared herself slowly on the learning organ. For Jaune it was a completely alien feeling, his sensitive penis only further sensitised by Raven’s relentless controlling, was enveloped by a warm, moist sensation that felt like Jaune was putting his dick into a snug warm blanket. Both partners groaned as Raven pushed her hands against Jaune’s chest. He tried to thrust up into her, the pleasure being too much to not want more and more of. But Raven held still his hips with her strong thighs. “No, no… Silly boy” she tutted again, slowly pushing herself up and down the pole of pleasure as Raven focused on herself this time. She wanted to climax, to feel again what it was to cum above a man. Tilting her head back, Raven opened her mouth and smiled with a silent moan as she drove herself to a faster pace. Quite soon her breasts started bouncing on her chest, smacking against her lower chest.  
“Grab my tits!” Raven commanded and soon two hands flew to her nipples, massaging them between his hands while between his fingers rolled the nipples. “Ah fuck this feels so good” Raven said, sending herself at a faster pace, leaning over Jaune as she commanded the groaning boy. “You like my tits? My big fucking milf tits?” Raven was grunting as she ravaged herself, seemingly using Jaune as a tool, a toy. Her words came out in animalistic grunts as she huffed. “Fuck yeah, play with your mummy’s tits!” Raven reached a hand down to her vagina and rapidly rubbed her clit’s hood. “Oh fuck!” she moaned feeling a sensation of lust spill out of her as her body spasmed a bit as Jaune too groaned happily shortly after feeling the tightness grip harder around his length. The pair climaxed together happily as Raven fell down she twisted the pair so that she was on the bottom, snuggling Jaune.

“Th-thank you for the ah, helpful lessons” he said, as Raven brushed a few strands of hair away from his face. In response Raven first licked her lips and pressed her face into Jaune’s connecting their lips. The kiss wasn’t anything special, no sparks flew or anything… It wasn’t the right moment, perhaps tomorrow… when Raven decided to go to that same old Ice-cream parlour from years and years ago, maybe then during their first date, sparks would fly.


End file.
